


Easter trails

by Snarcasm318



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut, Unfortunately purged from tumblr and needs a new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarcasm318/pseuds/Snarcasm318
Summary: Easter-themed smut.
Relationships: Gail Peck/Holly Stewart
Kudos: 30





	Easter trails

“Has anyone ever told you that you shouldn’t play with your food?”

Holly’s words didn’t stop the purple marshmallow bunny from continuing its path of hopping in the valley between her boobs.

“I play with you all the time but you never seem to complain then.”

There was a smirk on Gail’s face as she focused on the trail of sugar being left on Holly’s skin. It had been an ongoing game. Gail used the candy to trace along Holly’s curves. She couldn’t help it. She had been hungry after they had spent the morning helping Traci’s son Leo and a bunch of his friends find Easter eggs. By the time they had gotten back to Holly’s house and stripped, they had fallen asleep before anything could happen. But since the impromptu nap, Gail had simply been enjoying her naked girlfriend on a lazy Sunday afternoon.

“You’re insane.”

“No, what’s insane is how underrated Easter is.”

“I don’t think the Catholics would agree. Pretty sure the death and resurrection of their savior is kind of a big deal.”

“True. But as an atheist I’m in it for the candy.”

“Clearly.”

“Come on, Lunchbox, jelly beans, chocolate bunnies, peeps. What’s not to like?” 

“I’m getting a cavity just listening to you.”

Gail shrugged, she bounced the bunny onto Holly’s nose but pulled it away as her girlfriend went to take a bite. She laughed before she took a large bite herself.

“You just beheaded your friend.”

“Eh survival of the fittest.”

“Did you just quote Darwin at me?”

“I know it turns you on.”

Holly didn’t bother denying it. She shifted slightly, pressing closer and hooking her leg over Gail’s. “You left some sugar on me.” 

“Did I? My apologies. Allow me to clean up after Fred.”

Holly laughed, even as Gail pressed her lips to her stomach. “Did you really name the bunny you just ate?”

Gail’s tongue darted out, “Yes.”

“God, you really are insane.”

“So you keep telling me.”

“I think you missed some over here.” Holly pointed to spot higher and Gail took her time trailing her tongue along Holly’s skin.

“And here.” Holly pointed to her lips and Gail shifted higher up in the bed to reach them. With her girlfriend hovering above her, Holly wasted no time pulling her down. She loved the feeling of Gail’s weight on top of her, pressing her down into the bed, the feeling of the warmth of her skin.

Holly could taste the sugar on Gail’s tongue as it pressed into her mouth. This was heaven to Holly. Having her amazingly hot girlfriend naked in her bed, lazily kissing her on a Sunday with no need to rush or worry about anything. 

As Gail’s leg pressed between Holly’s thighs causing her head to pressl back, exposing her neck which Gail switched her attention to. Holly realized she was wrong. Heaven was having her amazingly hot girlfriend lazily fuck her on a Sunday. 

With the way Gail was moving against her, and the feeling of her teeth digging into the straining muscle of her neck, it took an embarrassingly short amount of time for a wetness to spread onto Gail’s thigh. Holly moved her hands to Gail’s lower back, pulling her closer, and Gail responded by rocking harder into Holly’s core.

Gail took her time before she shifted lower, her mouth moving to Holly’s collarbone, her sternum, and finally to her left breast. Holly’s hand shifted to Gail’s hair, encouraging her girlfriend to continue lavishing attention on her nipple. The small peak being teased mercilessly with Gail’s tongue and teeth, because of course Gail knew that Holly loved it when she was slightly rough. 

“Jesus. That feels good, Gail.”

Gail didn’t say a word, but Holly could feel her smiling against her skin as she made her way over to pay similar attention to her right breast. Gail’s fingers replacing where her mouth had been on the left.

It was getting harder and harder for Holly to not move. Her hips wanting to cant up into Gail’s muscular body and just grind against her for some kind of relief. What made things worse was that she knew that Gail knew it too, or at least figured it out, because hands caught hold of her hips and pressed them down, halting their movement just when Holly could feel the tightness in her stomach growing.

Holly hated the whimper that left her throat and the fact that she was more turned on by the restraint.

Unluckily for her, it seemed that Gail was having too much fun drawing all of this out. She had finally given Holly’s breasts a break, the skin now raw and red, but she was instead taking her time drawing out patterns along the muscles of Holly’s stomach. 

“Gail, please, just…”

Holly tried to push her hips up but Gail just pressed them down harder.

“Nope, you’re mine and I’m going to take my time with you.”

God, it was probably the most infuriating turn-on on the planet. To have Gail lay claim to her and to still refuse to give her what she wanted. 

And take her time she did. Gail trailed her mouth down to Holly’s hips. Leaving teeth marks just above the prominent bone, a reminder to Holly tomorrow when she was sitting in the lab. She finally moved down to Holly’s thighs. If Gail hadn’t already felt Holly’s desire for herself she’d have plenty of evidence as spread her legs even wider, Holly’s arousal was covering the upper part of her thighs.

“Damn, Holls, did I do this to you?”

Holly’s hips rose up off the bed at the barest brush of Gail’s hand against her center. 

“You know you did, asshole,” she growled. The ache was actually becoming painful and to her distress Gail’s hands moved instead to her knees.

“Aww you say the sweetest things.”

“I’ll say whatever you want if you just please fuck me.”

“Oh, I will.” Gail promised. “Just not yet.”

Gails lips pressed against the inside of Holly’s thigh and her leg actually shook. It was enough to get Gail’s hands back on her hips and Holly was pretty sure her lip was bleeding from where her teeth had sunk in. Gail mouth was moving at a painstaking pace along her leg. The anticipation was killing her but the damn assassin in her bed just continued to draw everything out. 

When Gail’s teeth sunk in again, this time just inches from where she wanted her, Holly couldn’t stop the curse from bursting out.

“Jesus, fuck.”

Holly could see the smugness on Gail’s face when she looked down, but she couldn’t even be mad. She could barely control her breathing and Gail hadn’t even properly touched her yet.

“Using the lord’s name on Easter? Tsk, tsk Dr. Stewart.”

“I’m blaming you entirely for this.”

“Well i’m already in heaven,” Gail’s tongue slipped between her swollen lips and Holly saw actual stars.

“Shit!”

But the relief was short-lived as Gail moved her mouth to Holly’s other thigh. Holly was ready to cry. Her hands were cramped from the grip they had on her bedsheets, and her lungs hadn’t had a proper amount of air in far too long but Gail was determined and there was no way for Holly to hurry her along. So she just willed her body to relax and tried to ignore the throbbing in her clit. It was the same process, a slow but thorough approach until finally Gail was leaving a matching mark on her other leg, just an inch from where Holly was begging her to be. 

Gail’s hands pushed her thighs even further apart, the burning in her muscles offering only a temporary distraction. The tip of Gail’s tongue barely entered her and Holly thought she might actually break.

“Holy shit.”

Gail’s tongue slid from her entrance to her clit, moving in a wide circle that avoided touching the small bundle of nerves at all. Holly’s hips twitched but Gail still had a firm grip keeping her spread wide open. Gail’s pace wasn’t any faster than when she started, just a slow loop from her entrance and around her clit but the circle was getting smaller. Finally, a sharp press of Gail’s tongue against her clit had Holly crying out.

“Fuck, Gail!”

Gail hummed her acknowledgment, the vibration traveling right through Holly and she was whimpering again. Gail continued to lavish attention on the hardening peak, teasing it with her tongue and sucking on it. But Holly couldn’t handle how empty she felt as the muscles inside of her clenched against nothing.

“Please, Gail, I need you inside of me.” 

Gail obliged, slipping her tongue inside of Holly. It’s overwhelming but Holly’s hand slips to the back of Gail’s head, encouraging the way her tongue keeps sliding in and out of her. Holly’s stomach is clenching and her thighs are shaking and Gail starts moving faster, pushing Holly closer to the edge. It’s not until Gail’s thumb presses against her clit too that Holly breaks, chanting Gail’s name over and over again until she can’t hear it as blood rushes to her ears. Her voice breaks and her entire body snaps before she finally melts back into the mattress.

Holly is pretty sure she has turned into pure liquid. She feels boneless as her orgasm finally subsides. The thought is only further confirmed as Gail takes her time cleaning up the mess that Holly knows she made, the feeling of Gail’s tongue soothing until Holly finally pulls her up towards her.

“I think I found something that tastes even sweeter than candy.”

“Lies.” Holly mumbles into the kiss. She now tastes herself on Gail’s lips instead.

Gail pulls back with a shrug, “Maybe, but I still like to eat you better.”

Holly rolls her eyes fondly at her definitely insane girlfriend. She just needs to catch her breath and then it would be her turn to get a taste of her own.


End file.
